Thank You
by rainbow-wolf13
Summary: Draco comforted Harry once, now he wants a bit of thanks.


Sorry for the OOCness. Wrote this a long time ago, not my best but I wanted to post something after so long of nothing. Enjoy all the smut (all this is: don't like it get off of this page!)

Harry was gazing at the front of the classroom with little interest. He sighed as a paper crane note flew and rested in front of him. He opened it and blushed. It was a picture of him, moaning and squirming. The picture looked a lot like him. He watched it for a moment. At the bottom was written: _This will be you, if you meet me in the Room of Requirements tonight after curfew. If your arse isn't there, I'll leave._

The attitude of the person writing it seemed so familiar, but it couldn't be, could it? Malfoy would never send Harry something like that. He looked over at the blonde Slytherin. There was something gleaming in his eyes. He couldn't tell what it was from that distance.

He mouthed, "Did you send this?"

The blonde, handsome, male smirked. He mouthed, "Maybe, maybe not."

Harry glared at him. He sighed. He looked back at the paper. His mind went reeling. He closed his eyes for a moment. He imagined Draco Malfoy on top of him, kissing him, and his dick up his bum. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He knew he liked Draco, but he didn't know why or when it all started. At some point in time, he just began looking at Draco differently.

"Potter!"

Harry looked up quickly as Snape yelled at him. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Pay attention," he growled in that intimidating voice.

"Yes, sir."

Harry was out of the classroom. He looked around for Malfoy, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. He growled in frustration. Draco pissed him off so much.

"Have you seen, Malfoy?" he asked Ron.

"No, why?"

"He…he sent me a note."

"What note?"

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks. He squirmed uneasily. "Well…"

Ron gave him a curious look.

"He drew…um…it was…me…"

"Was it a threat?"

"N-not necessarily. It was…" Harry sighed. He handed over the note.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed. He looked at Harry.

"Quiet, Ron." The raven haired boy snatched the note from him. He blushed as he watched it.

"So, Malfoy wants to snog you and shag you? Are you actually considering going?"

"I…it's not that I want to, but…I owe him."

"Owe him for what?"

"Well…"

_Tears went down Harry's cheeks. He sobbed softly. The pressure of it all was getting to him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_ "Potter? What's wrong?" Draco asked with a concerned look. It was very unlike him._

_ "I can't take it anymore, Malfoy!" he exclaimed and sobbed even harder. His aunt and uncle's awful treatment, the fact that he had to save the world, and all the school work, and well everything was too much pressure._

_ "Come here." Draco held his arms opened._

_ Harry ran into the other boy's arms. He didn't care that it was his enemy. He just wanted someone to get close to, someone that would care for him, and comfort him. He snuggled into the other boy's chest. "T-thank you, Draco."_

_ "Everything will be okay, Harry."_

"…I just owe him, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. So you're going to have sex with him to pay him back?"

"N-no. I was just going to thank him. Besides…" Harry felt his face heat up as he whispered, "I kind of like the git."

"Whatever, Harry."

Harry blushed and turned away.

The raven draped the invisibility cloak over himself as he walked down the hall until the Room of Requirements appeared. He figured he'd be able to get in since Draco was his concern and that's where Draco was. He walked in quickly and blushed. The blonde was naked and lounging in the bath. The room had been transformed into a giant bathhouse with fountain snakes pouring the steaming water into the bath. There was an island in the center and on that there was a large bed with a veil draped over it. . He blushed and felt his pants tighten.

"H-hey…" he said softly.

"I didn't think you'd show, Potter."

"Well…I wanted to thank you for that time…"

"No problem. I'm not going to make a habit of comforting you though."

Harry took the cloak off and blushed as Draco eyed his body. "You didn't even bother getting dressed?"

"No. I thought that if I was only wearing boxers and a shirt…"

The Slytherin smirked and stood up. "I see. So you did come for that too."

Harry blushed and looked away. "W-well…I just…if you make me feel good too, then I won't mind."

"Trust me, Potter, I don't want to hurt you."

"S-so…I guess I should take my clothes off as well…"

Draco smirked. "Do you want me to help you, or would you rather strip for me?"

Harry blushed and slowly pulled the shirt above his head. He gasped as cool air hit his skin. He blushed as the Slytherin eyed him lustfully. The pulled his boxers down quickly and practically ran to the bath.

The platinum haired boy chuckled. "Wow, Potter, I never thought you'd be so shy."

"Sh-shut up, Malfoy."

"Your body is perfect. You're so lithe and petite, yet have muscle. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Draco moved through the water to Harry's side. "You're adorable," he whispered huskily into the Gryffindor's ear.

"Draco…" Harry half moaned.

"You using my first name kind of turns me on, Harry."

The raven moaned as the Slytherin slid his hands up and down his sides. He squirmed as the other male's hands went low. His hands finally reached Harry's tight bum. Draco slowly felt around the small male's body.

"D-Draco!" Harry cried as Draco's fingers played with his puckered hole.

"You like that?"

"Push it in," the Gryffindor ordered.

The blonde male looked at him in surprise. He eagerly complied. He pushed his middle finger inside quickly.

"Oh!"

"How does that feel?"

"Ahn…m-more!"

The other did as he was told. He shoved the finger deeper into Harry and then added another.

Harry gasped. "Oh…ahn…uhn…"

"Let's get to the bed."

"O-okay…"

"How do you want it? Hard? Fast?"

"Both…please Draco…"

"God, Potter. Do you know how much you turn me on?"

"Y-yeah," the raven replied with a smirk.

Draco smirked back at him. He pulled his fingers out and picked the boy up out of the water. He slowly made his way to the bed. He grabbed his wand from one of the tables and cast a charm to dry them off. He smiled at Harry's beautiful body. "I wonder what you'd look like covered in hickeys…"

"S-shut up."

"You'll be beautiful." Draco shoved him onto the bed. He licked the raven all over his body. He grabbed his wand again. "Okay, Harry. I'm going to shove my wand inside of you. It's so I can cast a lubrication charm."

They Gryffindor blushed. He nodded. "O-okay."

Draco smiled. He slowly traced the tip of his wand around the small hole. He smirked and shoved it in. "Does it hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "Weird…"

"It'll turn into a good feeling soon."

The raven bit his knuckle as the wand slipped deeply within him. "Oh…umph…"

The Slytherin didn't know how much longer he could wait. He growled softly and pulled the wand out. He applied it to his hard on. "Ready or not, Harry, here I come." Draco smirked and pushed his head just inside.

"Ahh…ahn!"

"God, Harry! You're so damn tight…it's like heaven…"

"Ahh…ahhh…" Harry groaned and squirmed beneath the other male. It felt incredible, but it felt so weird too. "Oh…" He wrapped his arms around the other's back and held on for dear life.

Draco slowly sucked on Harry's neck and chest as he worked up a steady pace. He felt the male's inner walls tremble around him. It felt incredible. "H-Harry…" He groaned and grunted. He worked up a faster pace as the other groaned and squirmed beneath him.

"I'm…ahh…"

The Slytherin grabbed the raven's cock and pressed his thumb to the tip, keeping the other from coming. "Not yet…" Draco thrust against the small male's prostate, making him groan and buck his hips. "You want to come?"

Harry bit his knuckle and nodded.

"Beg me, Potter."

"Please…oh…Draco Malfoy…please let me…ahh…c-come…" He looked up at the blonde with moist eyes. His prostate was rammed into harshly. With each thrust, he felt as if he were about to come, but release wasn't something Draco was going to give him yet. Draco gave a few hard, fast thrusts to Harry's prostate. Harry let out a whimper.

Draco smirked. "Good boy, Harry…ah…I'll let you come now…" The blonde released his lover's cock.

They cried out in bliss together as they rode out their orgasms together.

"T-that…was good…" Harry said softly and sat up slightly.

"You were incredible. Let's do this again sometime," Draco whispered hotly into the other's ear as he gently slid out.

"Let's do it again right now," the raven whispered seductively.

"Whatever you want, Potter." Draco kissed the other male sweetly. He pushed the other down on the bed again. "Harry, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
